konoha high school
by Youngwriter-hellyeah
Summary: İt's about sasuke and sakura :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is the first day of my new school . Actually I'm not excited at all . What kind of person would be excited about school anyway it would be anormal . Gosh I hate schools especially new schools . When I was thinking about how I hate school I heard my mothers voice :

- Sakura ! I don't want you to go to school late again remember last time you were two hours late . OUCH ! damn it my hand OH MY GOD COME HERE TO HAVE BREAKFAST YOUNG LADY !

Yeah I'm scared really scared . I still don't know how can she be this terrifying . But she is still my mom so I had to be smooth and cool (!).

- Yeah mom I'm coming You wont die if you wait a minute .

- Sakura ! My hand still hurts and I'm angry .

- Yeah mommy you are the best mother in the World (!)

Mom sent me to school to early and I decided to listen to music so I would be late to school again. I should be carefull my mom shouldn't see me if she does she will blow my mind , cant take a risk . I was walking and listening to music but suddenly I heard a noice . When I looked where that noise came I saw a car coming at me .İ closed my eyes tightly . Wait a minute İ didn't feel pain oh yeah it was a painless death I should be happy . Oh I'm not dead already . When I opened my eyes I saw two beatiful eyes..


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I was shocked cause I never been this close to a boy . When I was trying to get rid of his arms accidently I stepped on his foot and he lost his balance and we fell on the sidewalk together . he was closer to me than last time and his breath smelled very nice . He gently lifted me and he got away only saying sorry .

After all the things I decided to g oto school on time . But I was late again . luckily I was not the only one who is late. I sat down and waited for the teacher Gosh what a noisy class all of the girls were yelling sasuke sasuke ! Who was sasuke ? Suddenly the teacher came and telled us that he helped an old woman . This is really cute .. But a blond guy staned up and said " İt was last week kakashi sensei ". When I understood what's happening I couldn't help laughing out "hahaha". Everyone was staring at me . I standed up " I'm Sakura Haru- "

I figured out who was Sasuke …


	3. Chapter 3

I recongnized him from his eyes . He didn't look at me and actually it make me dissapointed. He was more handsome than I remember and he looks like an emo haha ..

Hey you are you Sakura or what stop staring at sasuke !

What the heck ?

Stop STARİNG at sasuke ..

Blond guy :

Don't be a fool karin .

Shut up Naruto does it bother you ?

Actually no but you make yourself look like an idiot in front of Sakura-chan

Karin was really a stupid I only was trying o recongnize sasuke . But I didn't like sasuke too. İ was grateful to him but it doesn't make me like him . He only looked out the window all the time what an ego !

Kakashi sensei :

Ok guys don't argue in the classroom . yeah the bell rang see ya …

Hahaha I like sensei he's running from trouble . about karin hmmm.. I don't have anything to do with fools .

I saw sasuke getting out of class so I ran after him ..


	4. Chapter 4

I catched up sasuke and I grabbed his arm to make him notice me .I looked at his eyes and I took a stepback when I felt the hatred. I was suprised we were only sixteen what could be happened to a boy this young .

Imm Sasuke-kun I want to thank you for this morning and appolig..

Yeah whatever . You don't have to appoligize. İt was an accident..

Bu..

Now you can get lost

Hmph who do you think you are . I don't know what happened to you and I don't wanna . But you can't bully around and make people feel useless . Didn't your parents teach you any manners !

I don't have any parents you idiot !

I really am an idiot. I couldn't know …

Sasuke-kun I'm sorry .

I told you I don't like peoples who appoligize a lot.

And he left without saying anything else ..


	5. Chapter 5

I came to home after school. My mother was suprised . İn normal I won't come to home at least two hours after school . I said " Hi mom I'm going up to my room ". I layed on my bed and start thinking about today . Yeah sasuke is cute and cool but his words hurt me. Actually I'm not better tan him . Yeah I'm embarresed about what I told to sasuke-kun .. I didn't know it but , even he doesn't have parents he doesn't have to treat people like that . It must be hard for him but he should try getting over it and start living . Nobody would like to walk arond like an emo zombie haha. I still don't like him even a little bit but I decided to give him a chance maybe he is a nice person. I can't know him without being close to him actually I really want to know what happend to his family . I must be very tired cause I fell asleep in afternoon …


End file.
